


Hat 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat 100 words

John was expected, as a sporting man, to wear black and white - a gambler's uniform. He pointedly selected grey tailored suits, pastel striped linen shirts, silk brocade waistcoats. In black and white, with educated speech and sombre manner, he was taken for lawyer or preacher.

On horseback in sun or rain, especially on the desert, a wide-brimmed hat protected face and head. In Arizona, so close to the Mexican border there was smuggling and skirmishes, cowboys and miners wore large sombreros. John wore a black western dress hat for both trail and town, but in Denver a soft-crowned, narrow-brimmed grey hat.


End file.
